<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Checking in to Hotel Ananas by Glide_Glaze</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29174859">Checking in to Hotel Ananas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glide_Glaze/pseuds/Glide_Glaze'>Glide_Glaze</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cookie Run (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comedy, Gen, Laxatives, No Fear, Pineapples, Slice of Life, Trespasser, no respect, wifi passwords</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:22:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29174859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glide_Glaze/pseuds/Glide_Glaze</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another day being an all-powerful dragon. At least until Fire Spirit comes along for an impromptu stay. And for an entire weekend?!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fire Spirit Cookie/Ananas Dragon Cookie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Checking in to Hotel Ananas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Felt like trying to do something entertaining in less than 1k words for once. It’s healthy, I think.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ananas Dragon sat upon his mighty throne, staring at nothing in particular. He’s starting to regret having his glorious throne inside Pineapple Mountain. It’s absolutely marvelous, and yet in a spot nobody will ever see. Then again, he hates visitors. At the very least, perhaps he should install a skylight.</p><p>“Hmmm. Perhaps inside a giant fruit isn’t the best place to live...”</p><p>A slow bubbling caught his attention. He looked around. Where was that coming from? His question was answered when the very wall began to drip with juice. Before his very eyes, a cookie he recognized as Fire Spirit simply walked through the wall, leaving a very cookie-shaped hole behind him. His head was bowed not in respect, but because he was on his phone.</p><p>‘Hey there, man. Pitaya kicked me out for the weekend and I need a place to crash.’</p><p>Ananas just stared at him, mouth agape. Fire Spirit looked up and around, noticing all the pineapple-themed decor.</p><p>‘Nice place, buckaroo. Very....uh......unique.’</p><p>Ananas soon found his voice, flying off his throne and stomping over to the intruder.</p><p>“What is the MEANING of this?! How dare you trespass upon this sacred nest? Explain yourself, worm!”</p><p>Fire Spirit took his time. Checking his signal was far more important than answering. Soon, Ananas got his reply.</p><p>‘Pitaya kicked me out for the weekend. I wasn’t watching Devil Cookie and he got into the medicine cabinet. Ate like four bars of chocolate laxatives. Place looked like a fuckin’ coffee machine blew up. Little bastard shat himself unconscious. Absolutely hysterical. Anyways, ‘Taya said you’d LOVE to have me stay over so here I am.’</p><p>“Th-This is a SACRED domain of the most powerful of all dragons! Not some luxury resort for you to relax and loiter in!”</p><p>Ananas looked furious. Half because of his trespasser, half because Pitaya Dragon of all people led this freeloader here. He felt disgusted even thinking of her. His last nerve fell from his “guest” waving his phone around.</p><p>‘You got wifi in this playpen, hothead?’</p><p>Ananas gave a sudden, mighty swing of his claw, cleaving through Fire Spirit’s head, tearing it right off. The headless cookie just stood there until his noggin just reformed in a shower of ash and ember, eyebrow raised.</p><p>‘Hey buddy, this is no way to treat your roommate. Ever heard of basic hospitality?’</p><p>It seems that Ananas would be unable to get rid of this one. He growled and crossed his arms.</p><p>“A noble dragon such as I has no intention on treating you cookies as anything but the pests that you are. No cookie is welcome in my presence!”</p><p>‘.......Then what about that guy right there?’</p><p>Fire Spirit pointed to the side, where Mango Cookie waved politely. He was holding a feather duster and wearing quite the adorable apron as well. Ananas scratched the back of his head, muttering low.</p><p>“He......comes here on weekends and tidies up the place. Takes out the trash, picks up after Pinapplemur, you get it. Hmph. At the very least, he has EARNED his place here. Did you know he makes sacrifices to me every month? Not that easy goat nonsense either. Just last week he placed a visitor, Pistachio, upon my sacred altar. Ran a dagger right down her middle in my honor. Now THAT is devotion to your superior. What have you done to earn my favor?”</p><p>Pondering this question, Fire Spirit reached into his back pocket, pulling out a few things.</p><p>‘Well, I’ve got a gift card for a good sandwich shop. Should still be a few bucks on it. A condom and one two three four five SIX dollars! I think that should cover it nicely. I’ll need some help with my bags, though.’</p><p>The dragon was flabbergasted. Never before has he been so cooly blown off by a mere cookie. His eye twitched as Fire Spirit dropped the payment onto a nearby altar. He wasn’t even sure what he could do. Breathe fire on him? He’d probably love that. Tear him to shreds? Not likely to help. He was probably stuck with this absolute pest. </p><p>‘Now that we’ve got that settled, I assume your little butler there can carry my stuff to the guest bedroom. By the way, I’m seeing a “Wifi of the Great Dragon” here. What’s the password?’</p><p>Ananas poked him in the chest.</p><p>“Listen here, you legendary headache. I don’t have to like you and I don’t want to SEE you and I don’t want to HEAR you. Don’t expect any food, any fun or any services. You will stay as far, FAR away from me as possible until Sunday. After that, I want you OUT of my mountain and OFF of my islands. Now get out of my sight!”</p><p>‘............’</p><p>He wiggled the phone some more. Ananas sighed and pulled out his own phone, scrolling through his notepad.</p><p>“It was......ZP7H......uh......”</p><p>‘All caps?’</p><p>“Yeah, all caps. 4V.....4V.....”</p><p>‘4V twice?’</p><p>“No no, I’m just....oh, fuck this. Mango! Show this blight the back of the router. I’m too regal for this shit...”</p><p>Ananas stomped away to his private quarters, leaving Fire Spirit to follow Mango towards the ancient and all-powerful dragon-wifi router. This weekend was going to last forever, wasn’t it?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Did some writing practice to just have fun scribbling the first idea that popped into my head. Hope you enjoyed it. As always, leaving a comment or kudos if you liked it reminds me that my hobby is appreciated.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>